It All Happened In A Heartbeat
by anonymouswriter427
Summary: This is a what if story. What if Sabrina hadn't grown a tail in time to catch herself from falling of the water tower. What if Puck couldn't make it to her in time. This is the death of Sabrina Grimm and how all were affected, including the outcome of the war.


It All Happened in a Heartbeat

 _Puck swung the cannon around in anger. The nozzle spun and hit Sabrina in the chest. The force was so powerful she was knocked right off the platform and fell backward off the tower. She saw sky above her and felt the wind in her hair. How ironic, she thought, as she fell to her certain death, that at that moment she would have given anything to be a giant goose again._

Puck looked down in horror off the tower as he finally took his eyes off the supposedly broken cannon. He watched as Sabrina fell, and leaped down to save her, wings erupting from his back, he was just about to catch her by the leg, he could almost reach her when her body hit the ground. She landed hard on the rocky floor, her body jolting as it hit the earth, her head hit the ground. He could hear her bones crack, and her gasp for breath. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she cried out in pain, and then her breathing slowed and she was still. He rushed to her side in cradled her broken body in his arms. For once in his life, Puck full out bawled. She was gone.

Sabrina felt air around her and then suddenly pain. Sharp pain in the back of her head and her ribs. She gasped out for breath but found none. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she felt the life drain out of her as she saw light.

She murmured with her last breath "I… hate ...you!" then all she saw was light, bright light enveloping her body, and she cried out in agony as pain struck her once more, and then her breath was seized from her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Sabrina!" Puck screamed as he cried on Sabrina's broken body. "You can't leave me Sabrina!" he said as he held her head. "You can't die… Sabrina, please…" as much as he tried she couldn't come back and Puck couldn't stop crying on her.

Daphne came rushing over to see what had happened, she found Puck holding Sabrina in his arms, tears streaming down his face, cursing the world and his miserable existence. Daphne burst into tears and cried until her eyes were red and stung. Puck grabbed Daphne and pulled her in, clutching her tightly and rocking her back and forth. She cried into his chest, drenching his green hoodie in her tears. He didn't care though, nothing in the world mattered more than Sabrina, not even the Scarlet Hand, that had broken into the camp, and that they all could surely be killed. The two children looked down at Sabrina, she was pale, her body was cold and lifeless. She was really gone. Forever. The curse of immortality would keep Puck from ever seeing her again.

"Why!" Puck screamed over the sound of war, dragons, and men and women crying out in terror as the Scarlet hand invaded the camp.

"We have to retreat! Get everyone into the magic mirror!" Billy Charming shouted to the camp. They all rushed inside the mirror. Their steps sending ripples across its surface.

"Puck!" Daphne stammered. "We have to get inside the mirror it's our only hope, we don't want Sabrina's fate to become ours too, she wouldn't want that, we have to go Puck." Puck continued bawling on Sabrina.

"This is all my fault!" He wailed.

"We have to go. Bring her with you, we can bury her later when we get a chance." Daphne said through tears. Puck gently picked up Sabrina's frail body and then him and Daphne made a run for the mirror. They dodged swords swinging through the air, and nearly missed a mace that was swung at them. They charged through the mirror, tumbling onto the floor where dozens of Everafters were standing. Among them were Sabrina's parents. Veronica was sobbing on Henry.

"Where are my daughters, we need to find them. Where are they!" she shouted. Puck and Daphne went pale.

"Mom, Dad!" Daphne cried as she rushed toward them. They embraced her with open arms, pulling her in for a hug. Puck stood a good distance away holding Sabrina's lifeless body in his arms, he stared at the family being reunited. Henry pulled Daphne away clutching her shoulders tightly,

"Where's Sabrina? Is she safe?" a tear rolled down Daphne's cheek and she began to stammer,

"Dad… I don't know how to tell you... Sabrina, she's…" more tears began to roll down her face and Veronica came over and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Daphne tell me where she is, what happened?" Her dad said gently.

" Dad you don't understand… Sabrina...she's…"

"Dead." Puck said gravely. He strode up to Henry and gently placed Sabrina's dead body into his arms. "I'm so sorry it was an accident I… didn't mean for this to happen." Puck said with his head down. Veronica took one look at her daughter and put a trembling hand over her mouth, tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Sabrina, my precious little girl!" she cried as she laid a hand on Sabrina's cold forehead. She placed her other hand on Puck's shoulder. "Its ok Puck, you shouldn't blame yourself for this, you didn't mean to." Puck stared down at the floor, a tear fell from his eye and hit the cold stone bellow him.

"You did this?" Henry bellowed as more tears streamed down his face.

"Henry please!" Veronica pleaded. Henry had thrown enough unnecessary fits about Puck and their daughter before.

"I knew he was bad news since the day I first met him! Now, look what he's done to our daughter!"

"Henry!" Veronica screamed. Everyone there stared with sorrowful eyes. Henry met his wife's gaze once again and they both crumpled to the ground. Clutching each other tightly and sobbing, pulling Puck and Daphne in. Soon everyone in the Hall of Wonders had joined the group hug and were doing their best to offer as much support as they could.

The family spent the rest of their day mourning over their fallen daughter. They were going to have the funeral for her tomorrow, she would be next to Briar Rose's grave and with the other fallen. Puck couldn't get over himself and had locked himself in one of the rooms in the Hall of Wonders. He wouldn't open the door to anyone, not even for food because he was to upset. He had a good reason to be though, everybody knew Puck secretly loved her. He had always denied it and played horrible pranks on her to make it seem like he didn't like her, but they knew. They knew the truth.

"Puck?" Daphne said as she knocked on the door "It's Daphne. Can I come in please." The door cracked open and Puck peered out. He looked sick. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was sweaty, and he was very pale. Daphne gasped, Puck looked terrible. "Have you been crying all day? You look sick," she said with worry in her voice.

"What do you think?" he answered, his reply dripping with sarcasm. Daphne looked at him with sorry eyes. She held back the urge to cry as she thought about Sabrina again.

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked Puck, she knew he didn't like to talk about his feelings but now just felt right. Puck slammed the door in her face as soon as she asked. She couldn't find the strength to leave though, so she stood there in front of the closed door. It opened seconds later surprisingly and Puck ushered her in.

"Yeah, we can talk," he told her. Daphne went over and sat beside him on the floor. This room in the Hall of Wonders was filled with magic helmets, there where all different kinds, including a gold one from the Wizard of Oz that was used to summon flying monkeys.

"I'm so sorry Puck, I know sorry won't help, but I am," she said, her voice trembling. He pulled her in and hugged her tightly resting his chin on her head.

"She was gone too soon, I would do anything to go back and save her," he said and clutched Daphne tighter and started rocking back and forth, tears rolled down his face.

"Please don't cry Puck, your gonna make me cry." Daphne pleaded. She just couldn't bear to see him cry, Puck never cried, not even for Briar's death.

"You know, when you told me that you got sucked into the future and you saw we were married I actually had to believe you. I think it actually could have happened, I loved her, really I did. Now I realize that." tears spilled down his face again and Daphne couldn't help but start crying again with him.

"We know Puck, we all knew, you tried to hide it and you did it well but we knew, we're here for you Puck." Pucks tears stopped rolling and he started taking in deep breaths.

"You knew?" he asked, his face flushed with embarrassment and Daphne nodded. Puck slowly backed into the corner taking in what Daphne had just told him. He buried his face in his hands.

"Are you coming to the funeral, it would be nice if you said something." Puck nodded.

"Yeah I'll be there," he answered.

 **...**

The next morning everyone met outside for the funeral service, they all were silent and wore frowns of sadness on their faces. Many of the Grimms close friends were crying. Snow was in tears and Charming was beside her holding her close to him. Geppetto and Pinocchio both wore sad looks as they carried Sabrina to the glass coffin. Their family members were all in tears including Mr. Canis who was beside a sobbing Granny Relda. They placed Sabrina's body in gently, all Puck could think about was that she was as beautiful as the day he had first met her, and that he was extremely sorry. Puck watched as they placed her in the coffin and closed the lid, tears rolled down his face and he looked away, he couldn't bear to see her like this. Her body was so still and lifeless. During the service they all sang old songs and each person in Sabrina's family went up to share their memories and say goodbye. Daphne's words were so special and true Puck wouldn't forget them.

"My sister was the closest person to me that I ever had, and I am horrified to see her gone. Sabrina would always put my safety before her own and did everything in her power to protect me. We were through so much together, she got me out of so many tough situations," a tear rolled down her cheek and her voice cracked, Puck gave her a sympathetic look, this was her sister who died, who had been her only companion for a year or so of her life. The only one she knew she could turn to. "Sorry," she said as she wiped the tear away. Everyone looked at her sadly, there was no need to apologize. "One of my favorite things about my sister was that she was my dictionary, I remember always going to her when I didn't know what a word was or what it meant. My sister was constantly growing up and becoming more mature so she could keep the smile on my face," she looked over at Sabrina, tears rolled down her face. "I love you Sabrina! I'm going to miss you so much." she joined her father and mother and they stared at the coffin.

Puck made his way up next. "I don't have a lot to say but I'm so sorry Sabrina, I hope you can forgive me wherever you are. Thanks for everything, the pranks that you let me pull on you, and your constant threats," he let out a little laugh, he loved how Sabrina reacted to his constant pranks, he thought it was cute how when she was angry her face would turn red with anger. "I'm so sorry…" he said as he walked up to the glass coffin with Sabrina inside and laid a hand on its surface. " I would have told you sooner or later but...I love you. I know it's so cliche but it's true," he murmured to Sabrina's lifeless body. A few tears rolled down his face but he wiped them away quickly and joined the rest of Sabrina's family.

The coffin was carried to the spot some of the men and their uncle had dug out for it. They laid it in gently and began to bury it. Tears fell on her grave as Uncle Jake shoveled dirt onto it. Daphne was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably and so Puck offered to take her to a place where she could rest. She was only eight, she just couldn't bear to see her sister like this anymore. It was to much for her. Puck scooped her up and his wings sprouted from his back as he flew her to one of the rooms in the Hall of Wonders located in the magic mirror. She shouted for Sabrina and kicked him hard in the shins as they flew. Puck bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain as he flew her down. She eventually stopped fighting, to tired from all the crying. Puck laid her down on her sleeping bag and rubbed her shoulder gently, trying to offer some comfort to the little girl. She grabbed onto his strong arm and held onto it like it was her only source of comfort. Puck rubbed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

"It's going to be ok," he reassured her. Puck had no idea why he would say that, nothing was going to be ok he told himself, he knew he would never be able to live knowing that he had caused Sabrina's death. He sobbed into his hands beside Daphne's sleeping body. "I can't do this!" he told himself. Uncle Jake walked in at that moment. He helped Puck up off the floor and they took a walk through the Hall of Wonders.

"It is done," he told Puck who just nodded when he heard this.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Puck asked, his voice cracked and he held back the urge to start crying again.

"I really don't know, I don't know if anybody knows what to do first when this kinda thing happens. Try to offer support to others I'm sure they'll do the same for you." Jake answered. Puck kicked a rock on the floor and it ricocheted off the walls and echoed down the hall. Then he cried out in sadness and crumpled to the floor, tears ran down his cheeks once again.

…

Later, Puck and Daphne visited the magic mirrors. Bunny Lancaster, the evil queen responsible for the creation of the magic mirrors, led them.

"Mirrors I require your presence," she barked. The surfaces of the mirrors rippled and then revealed their guardians.

" _Hello, Mother," they all said with great respect._

" _Please, stop calling me that. Arden, I come seeking a prophecy," Bunny replied._

" _Ask what you will," one of the mirrors replied. Their reflections rippled and shimmied. "WE SEE ALL. EVERY DAY THAT HAS PASSED. EVERY DAY THAT WILL COME. THERE ARE A MYRIAD OF POSSIBILITIES. MANY PATHS THAT CAN BE TAKEN, MANY POSSIBLE OUTCOMES."_

" _Mirrors, mirrors, our future is cursed. Tell me how to defeat the First," the queen said._

" _YOU CANNOT," they replied as one._

" _You are mistaken," the witch said._

" _THE FUTURE IS WOVEN LIKE A SPIDER'S WEB, WITH MILLIONS OF STRANDS LEADING TOWARD THE CONFLICT YOU SEEK. IF YOU CHOOSE THIS QUEST FOR YOURSELF YOU WILL FAIL. IN ALL POSSIBLE FUTURES THE ONE YOU CALL MIRROR WILL DEFEAT YOU. HE WILL DESTROY WILHELM'S BARRIER. HE WILL UNLEASH HIS POWER ON MANKIND. NATIONS WILL KNEEL BEFORE HIM. MOTHER, YOU CANNOT STOP OUR BROTHER."_

" _Nonsense!" the queen cried. "I created Mirror! I very well should be able to destroy him."_

"THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU OR HUMANITY, THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN STOP THE FIRST ARE THE SISTERS, BUT, ONE OF THEM HAS PASSED. YOU WILL ALL KNEEL BEFORE THE HAND SOON ENOUGH. YOU SHALL ALL PERISH. YOU WILL FAIL." Daphne slipped her hand into Puck's and squeezed it hard, she gave him a sorrowful expression. So this was how it would end.


End file.
